


Father's Day Pride

by therumandcokediaries



Series: Frostiron and Spiderson [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Drag Queen, Drugs mention, Family, Father's Day, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron (mentioned), Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, LGBT+ themes, Loki is mentioned but he isn't actually in this story, Mini Fic, Overprotective Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, family stuff, it's like two lines but yknow, strict tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumandcokediaries/pseuds/therumandcokediaries
Summary: Father’s Day is coming up, and Peter is stuck on what to get Tony and Loki. He gets some advice from an unlikely source.





	Father's Day Pride

-

Peter was exhausted. He’d been trawling around for hours, looking in shop after shop, venturing into parts of town he’d never been before, feeling lost and tired. Father’s day was coming up, and he was stuck. His friends hadn’t been much help at all. They all came from nuclear families, and their suggestions were; ‘anything with Number One Dad written on it’, and ‘just get them something they like’. Malaki had been especially unhelpful, because he said he never got his father anything for father’s day, and he said Peter shouldn’t bother, because what exactly did he suppose he could get for a billionaire who had everything they could possibly want already, to which Peter had poured a cup of water over his head and stalked off. 

Peter stopped outside a shop. It was a bookshop, but not one he remembered seeing before. It had rainbow flags flying outside, and he could tell by the displays in the window that he was exactly the target market. It looked old, and dusty, but it looked like it was open. He paused, and then pushed the door open. The bell above the door rang as he did so. He let the door close behind him. It felt empty, like he was the only person there. The shop smelt of old books and coffee. It was a funny place, with books in higgledy-piggledy piles on tables beside shelves, and old gay posters blu-tacked to the walls. There wasn’t just books: there was gifts and nick-nacks and bits and bobs all over the place. He could hear the whirring of an industrial coffee machine coming from above him. 

“Hey kid, you ok there?”

Peter jumped violently. He hadn’t noticed the older man behind the desk, watching him.

“Oh, um...”

“You look thirsty, and tired” the man said. “Stairs to the coffee shop are over there, just past the blue shelf”

“Oh, thank you”

Peter found the stairs and went up to the coffee shop, mostly because it was less awkward than trying to explain he wasn’t there for coffee, or just leaving. The upstairs coffee shop was much more modern looking and sleek, although quite interestingly decorated. There were a handful of people up there, and a couple of people behind the counter. One was an incredibly fierce looking drag queen, who waved her manicured nails at him when he appeared.

“Hey baby, you lost, sweetie?” 

“No, um, I just- uh..”

She laughed at him. “What can I get you, honey?”

“Um...” Peter approached the counter, too nervous of the drag queen to focus properly on the menu. “C-can I get a cappuccino please?”

“Sure thing, honey” She nodded at her colleague, and leant against the counter while they were making the drink. “You’re tiny, aren’t you? How old are you, baby?”

“I- uh, I’m fifteen. How old are you?”

The drag queen laughed. “A lady never tells. $2.50, please”

“Oh yeah, sorry” Peter handed over the money.

“Take a seat, baby; we’ll bring it over”

Peter was grateful for the excuse to leave the counter. He took an empty table over by the window, so he could people-watch. The drag queen soon brought his drink over, and he was surprised when she sat down opposite him. 

“What brings you here, baby? You’re looking tired. Fall out with the parents?”

“What?”

“Have they only just found out, is that it?”

“No! No, it’s nothing like that!” Peter said defensively. “I just kinda stumbled across this place. I’ve been out - out in town, I mean - for a while. And out in the other way as well, kinda, but, well. I- Uh. I didn’t know this place was here until just now. I’ve been looking in loads of shops today”

“Retail therapy?”

“Not really. I’m trying to find something for father’s day, but... Well, I’m a bit stuck. I can’t really do the whole generic Number One Dad mug thing, because I’ve got two dads”

“Aww baby. Tell me about them: maybe I can help”

Peter pressed his lips together.

“What’s up? Stranger danger?” she smiled a big lipsticky smile. Peter wasn’t sure if she was teasing him or not. “Most people call me Auntie. I’ve been a barista right out of high school, I work here during the day three days a week, and I work at some local bars as a performer two or three nights a week, depending on how in demand I am. I’ve been doing drag for about fifteen years now. There, now you know me, so you don’t have to be scared. So what’s your name, baby?”

“Peter”

“Peter what?”

“Peter... Parker. Parker-Stark”

Auntie’s eyes widened for a moment. “Ah, I thought you looked familiar! So you’re Tony Stark’s kid?”

Peter nodded. 

“So, daddies a mechanic, and other daddy is a nurse. Shame you’re not one of them; I’d be better able to help that way”

Peter wrinkled his nose at her suggestive comment. She laughed.

“Aw baby, you can’t expect people not to have inappropriate thoughts about an ex-playboy and someone as pretty as Loki Stark”

“Ok, but you don’t have to make it known” Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Auntie grinned. “Sorry, baby. So, Father’s day. What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been real basic in the past, just cards, and chocolate for daddy Loki, and coffee for other daddy”

“Oh, so it’s ‘Daddy’ is it?”

Peter felt the blood rush to his face. “What? I’m adorable! Leave me alone”

Auntie laughed, pushing his coffee closer towards him. “Have your milk, baby”

Peter scowled, but he picked up his mug and took a mouthful anyway. He looked at Auntie over the rim of his mug. She was incredibly well made up, with perfectly teased strawberry blonde hair (definitely a wig, Peter thought), bright red lipstick, and gold eye shadow. She had fierce eyeliner wings, and her tight dress showed an awful lot of fake cleavage.

“My eyes are up here, honey” Auntie said, seeing him looking at her chest.

“Sorry. How do you make it look so real?”

“They’re flesh tone silicone, and you just use make up to get it to blend in. Add in a good bra, and you’re set to go” she leant closer to him. “Thinking of getting involved?”

Peter shook his head. “It’s not my sort of thing. I- uh, I don’t think I’d be any good at it”

“I don’t know, I think you could make a cute girly drag queen. I can imagine you with a bow in your hair, winged eyeliner, bit of blusher, pink lipstick, cute little dungaree dress - worn  _off_ the shoulder, of course”

Peter giggled. “I’m not sure about that”

“Hey, dungarees are cute! I bet you could rock them even without the slap. Doesn’t have to be a dress; you could get ordinary ones. Long trousers, maybe black denim? Or light blue”

“I’ll think about it” 

Auntie smiled. “So, what do we get for the Stark daddies for father’s day?”

Peter shrugged. “I’ve got no idea. I asked some friends, but they were useless. I looked at a load of Buzzfeed posts, but they’re all things for stereotypical dad’s. I don’t think mine would appreciate beer making kits and beard grooming sets”

“Really?”

“Well, daddy kinda has a very specific brand he uses, and a specific supplier, and I’ve never even seen other daddy with so much as stubble” 

“Hmm. How about just being a bit basic and giving them something with a personal touch?”

“Personal how?”

“Well, there’s lots of things. Hmm. Ah, have you got your phone with you?”

Peter unlocked it and handed it over. Auntie took it, flicking to the next screen. She paused.

“Wait, before I click on your camera roll, there’s no nudes on here, is there?”

Peter blushed furiously. “No, of course not!”

“Hey, I just want to be safe” Auntie shrugged, clicking on his camera roll and flicking through some of the photos. “You’ve got some pretty cute pictures on here. I’m guessing your friends took some of these?”

Peter nodded. “Flo likes taking photos of me. She’s good at candid shots”

“How about getting one of these framed or printed onto a canvas for them?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to get them something special”

“That  _is_ special. Your parents love you, right?”

“Well, yeah, but-”

“But what? Baby, they love you, and they’d love this, believe me”

Peter still wasn’t sure. “But what if they’re expecting something really cool and they open it and it’s just a picture of me?”

“I’d be happy with a framed photo from my kids for father’s day”

“You’ve got kids?!”

“Don’t sound so shocked!” Auntie laughed. “I’ve got three!”

“Wow. But aren’t you gay?”

“Aren’t you?” she shot back.

“I’m... I like both”

“So do I. But men are better” Auntie smiled at him. “I’ve got a daughter who’s a couple of years older than you, and I’ve got the twins. They’re seven”

“Oh right. Are they adopted?”

“No. My daughter is from a previous relationship, and me and the husband had the twins through IVF with a surrogate”

“Oh! So, are you dad to them, or are you mum?”

“I’m dad. The drag is just an act, baby. I’m not always this gorgeous” she winked. “I’m Auntie at work, and I’m plain old Arthur at home”

“Huh” Peter blinked. “So...”

“You’ve got some cute pictures on here. Choose one, get it printed, get it framed, put it in a nice little box or wrap it up nicely. Your parents will love it” she handed Peter his phone back. “Drink your coffee, baby. I’ll find out where the nearest place that does instant print photo’s is”

“Auntie?” Peter said when she stood up. “Thank you”

Auntie reached out and ruffled the boys hair. “No problem, honey”

-

Auntie gave Peter a little hug and sent him on his way the an address scribbled on a post-it note.

“Drop by again some time” she told him. Peter rather thought he would.

-

Peter tried to think of what kind of photo he should print as he walked to the shop Auntie had recommended. He knew he had a lot of photos on his phone, but a lot of the ones of himself were selfies. Well, Flo stole his phone a lot to take pictures of him, and they were usually pretty good. Maybe those would be better.

Once he reached the shop, he unlocked his phone, and saw that Auntie had left a photo up on the screen. Peter remembered the day it was taken. It wasn’t something that he really wanted his parents to know about. 

Armed with special new waterproof cases for their phones, Flo and Peter had snuck into the swimming pool at home fully clothed. It hadn’t gone exactly according to plan. They’d thought that, because there were so many ledges and walkways with either very shallow or no water at all, they’d be able to get through to the fairy cove without getting too wet. They were wrong. They both ended up in water up to their knees very quickly. Fortunately Peter was wearing shorts, and Flo could hold her dress up and keep her clothes mostly dry. However, after they’d been in the fairy cove for a good half an hour, they’d both slipped and ended up falling into the pool and getting soaked through. Still, at least they’d managed to take some decent photos before that happened, which had been their original goal. 

That was where the photo Auntie had left on the screen was from. Peter couldn’t help worrying that he’d get into trouble if his parents found out he’d gone into the pool fully-clothed, but he supposed they hadn’t actually done any harm by doing so. Besides, it was a good photo. Part of the pool could be seen in the photo, with its soft glowing lights adding a nice touch. The funny glowing lights from the little cubby holes in the fairy cove gave the photo a funny hue, mostly pink, but with a more green hue on one side. Peter could almost hear the rush of the water and the sounds of the harp-and-xylophone music as he looked at the photo. He was dressed simply, just in black denim shorts and a white tank top. He was leaning against the rocky wall, looking off over to the other side of the pool, sat with one leg straight and the other bent up, his hands wrapped round his knee. The lights were shining in his eyes, and he looked calm, and happy. Peter had been happy with this photo at the time. It had looked almost ethereal, like he was in a different world entirely. 

Peter plugged his phone into the photo machine, and brought that photo up on the screen, having a proper look at it. It still looked good on a decent sized screen. He wasn’t sure what size to get, and he hadn’t decided if he was going to get a canvas or just a print to frame, but he was glad of the self serve photo machine, as it meant he could take his time - and he didn’t have to try to talk to anyone. Eventually he chose the 8x12 print, deciding it was better to get something that would be ready almost instantly, rather than have to hang about waiting for a canvas. He slipped the print into the paper wallet provided, unplugged his phone, and stepped aside. 

Mercifully, the shop also sold frames. After a lot of looking around and thinking, Peter purchased a thick black glittery frame, deciding it would offset the picture well. He wasn’t sure where he’d find a box to fit it, but he was sure he’d passed a card shop before getting here, and they’d certainly have some appropriate wrapping paper. He just had to do that, maybe revert to type and also buy chocolates for Loki and artisan coffee for Tony, and then that would be father’s day sorted.

-

Peter’s phone rang. Peter slipped his shopping bag onto his wrist, and took his phone out of his pocket to answer it.

“Hello?”

“What are you doing in the dodgy end of town, young man?”

“Dad? Um-”

“I’m coming to pick you up right now. Go down to the Starbucks on the corner and stay there until I arrive” Tony said.

“Wait, are you tracking my location?!”

“Yes. Well, technically, FRIDAY is. Now do as you’re told. I’ll be there in three minutes”

Tony hung up. Peter sighed, and walked the few steps to the Starbucks, leaning against the wall. Tony’s car soon came into view, the window winding down as it stopped at the side of the road.

“Get in”

Peter did as he was told. He put his bag in the foot-well, careful not to reveal its contents. Tony drove off again as soon as Peter had put his belt on.

“Do you not pay attention to the news? Three kids around your age were stabbed here just two weeks ago,  _and_ that girl was kidnapped. You had no business coming anywhere near here. What on Earth did you think you were doing?”

“Dad, I wasn’t in any danger! And anyway, even if I was, it’s not like I’m just any other kid. I’m Spiderman!”

“Yes, but before that, you’re Peter Parker-Stark: my son. And I don’t want you  _anywhere_ where you can get into trouble, especially unprepared. You might be a good little neighbourhood Spiderboy, but how do you think you’d fare if the same thing happened to you as happened to that poor girl? You know they stuck her in the neck with a needle to knock her out before they took her? You know, you might whine about me keeping tabs on you, but if that girl hadn’t had that tracking app on her phone and Fitbit, they might not have found her”

“Dad, please, for Gods sake! You sound like Doctor Shefska on daddy’s ward, spouting scare stories like that”

“Hey, don’t you dare get cheeky with me!” Tony snapped, slapping the boys leg sharply. “I’ve told you time and time again not to go any further than the big library by the arch when you’re alone, and you disobeyed me anyway. This isn’t the first time you’ve done it, either. You’re on your final warning, young man. Go any further than the library again, and you’ll be grounded for a month - and that includes patrols”

“What?! Dad! Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?”

“Uh, you and that attitude are going to earn you a spanking, Mister” Tony said. “Stop being cheeky and trying to downplay this. You know I worry about you, and you know I give you boundaries for you own good; for your own safety. When FRIDAY alerted me to where you were, the first thing that went through my head was; ‘oh god what if he’s hurt?’, and considering recent events, it was a very real possibility. You’re not indestructible”

Peter sighed. “I know”

“What were you doing around there anyway?”

Peter shrugged. “Just walking, I guess”

“That’s not a good enough excuse” Tony shook his head, sighing. “Like I said; you’re on your last warning. We’ll just leave it at that for now... Did you talk to any strangers?”

“Dad, I’ve got selective mutism, remember?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t always apply with customer service staff, and we both know that strange little quirk”

Peter just raised an eyebrow at him and stayed quiet.

“What’s in your bag?”

“None of your business”

“Peter! How many times do I have to tell you not to be so cheeky?!” 

“Sorry...”

“What is it, then? Is it something naughty? Is it drugs?”

“What?! No! Of course it’s not drugs! What do you take me for?!”

“Your defensiveness isn’t exactly reassuring”

“Look, I’m not an  _idiot_ : I wouldn’t take anything illegal or harmful. I was against it all even before Macy showed me Trainspotting and scarred me for life”

“Hm, I’m still not happy about that” Tony grumbled. “That girl’s a right little madam. How did she manage to get hold of it, anyway? It’s an 18!”

“She’s said her cousin sent it to her” 

“I see. Must run in the family, then. You never should’ve watched it, even if you weren’t poorly”

Peter scowled at him. “Is that why you treat me like a baby all the time?”

“I’ve treated you like a baby for way longer than you’ve been ill for” Tony said. “I treat you like a baby because you  _are_ a baby, as much as you like to think otherwise”

Peter rolled his eyes, and looked out of the window.

Tony sighed again. “Let’s just get you home. Your father is gonna get home before us at this rate”

“He was at the hospital today?”

“Yeah, last minute meeting of some sort. Whatever”

“Are you gonna tell him about today?”

Tony went quiet for a moment. “Not this time. Let’s keep it between us. Just this once”

-

As per Tony’s prediction, Loki got home first. He wasn’t in a good mood. Ordinarily, Peter would have minded, but today it meant he could escape and sort the father’s day presents uninterrupted while his parents were talking. He was as careful and neat as possible while he wrapped up the coffee and chocolates. He put the print of himself in the frame, making sure it was lined up properly, and took extra care wrapping it, fixing a ribbon diagonally over the bottom right corner. He still wasn’t entirely sure about gifting a photo of himself, but he supposed he’d just have to wait and see if Auntie’s judgement had been trustworthy or not. He hoped it would pay off. 

-

A few days after Father’s day, Peter broke the rules again and ventured back into the bad area of town. He found the gay bookshop again, and pushed the door open. He knew there would be someone behind the counter this time, so he didn’t jump when they spoke.

“Hey kid”

“Hey...” Peter swallowed hard, and approached the counter. “Is- is Auntie working today?”

“Yeah, head on up: she should be on the counter”

Peter nodded his thanks, passed by the blue bookshelf, and went upstairs. He found he was pleased to see Auntie. She looked different today. She had the same hair, but she had black lipstick and smokey eye shadow, and she was wearing a tight low-cut jumper and leather skirt. She was serving a table when he walked in, so Peter could see her killer stiletto boots too.

“Hey, it’s baby Stark!” she said when she spotted him, and gave him a hug.

Peter was surprised, but hugged her back. She smelt good; of powder and expensive perfume. She held him at arms length.

“Have you come back just to see old Auntie, baby?”

Peter nodded. “Kind of. I can’t stay long though; I’ll get into awful trouble if dad finds out I’m here”

“Oh, is that so?” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“It’s not what you think! He just worries about me being in this part of town”

“Well, I can’t blame him” she said, and sat down at a nearby table. “Come here, honey”

Peter sat down beside her, and Auntie pulled his chair closer. 

“How did father’s day go?”

“Oh! You remembered!”

Auntie smiled. “Of course. I asked you to come back, remember?”

Peter nodded. “Yep! And I nodded, didn’t I?”

“I was hoping to see you tarted up. Have you tried out dungarees yet?”

Peter giggled. “Not yet. No, I dropped by, just to say thank you again. You were right; they loved the photo. I used the one you left up on my phone”

“Show me again?”

Peter got out his phone and showed her the photo. She nodded.

“Good, I chose well! I knew they’d like it. I’m never wrong, you know”

“I know now” Peter smiled. “I got a nice frame for it, all black glitter. They moved some stuff around and put it in the centre of the mantelpiece in the main living room. I’m was kinda nervous giving it to them, so it’s good it’s appreciated, y’know?”

“I told you it’d go down well, honey. It’s a cool photo” Auntie said. “Can I get you a coffee?”

“Well... I’d really better not. I’ll try to come back for longer some other time, but I can’t really today”

“Aw honey, you’re a bit of a daddy’s boy, aren’t you? Don’t try to deny it; even the tabloid photos are proof enough” she took his hand and kissed it. “Look up the shop on Instagram when you get home. You can find my page through it, and maybe I’ll end up doing a gig near you some time, and you can come along”

“Ok, but I’m too young for clubs”

“But you’re not too young for cafe-bars. Get your parents to go along. Maybe Mr Playboy will let you hang about the bookshop if he knows old Auntie is here to keep an eye on you”

Peter smiled nervously. “I don’t know about that. I’ll give it a go anyway. I- well, aside from obviously being in a big gay household, I don’t really get to talk to many other people like me, and it’s kinda nice doing that”

“Honey, you enter a whole other world when you find more people like you. You’re young, and most people have to wait until they can go to gay clubs. You’re lucky to have places like this about. You’ll meet people if you go to them. You know it’s healthy to do so”

Peter nodded. “I know. Maybe I’ll guilt trip daddy that way”

Auntie laughed. “You’re a caution, baby”

Peter’s phone started ringing before he could reply.

“Is that daddy-Playboy?”

Peter looked at his phone, and nodded. He answered the call.

“I know where you are!” Tony said. “Don’t you dare leave that shop; I’ll be there to get you in five minutes. You are so totally grounded!”

Peter grimaced, glancing at Auntie. “I’ll stay put”

“You’d better! We’re gonna have a falling out one of these days, young man! See you in a minute”

“See you in a minute”

Peter ended the call, and sighed heavily. Auntie squeezed his shoulder.

“Don’t go looking so worried, baby” she said. “I’ll talk him round the moment he arrives”

Peter couldn’t help but grin. Maybe this fierce drag queen could mellow out his over-protective father. He certainly hoped so.

*


End file.
